


Última oportunidad.

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dado de baja en el ejército, John sabe que sus días están contados, si no consigue un Alpha, se lo conseguirán por medios legales. Aún no está listo para dejar que su vida y su libertad se vayan por entre sus dedos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Dado de baja en el ejército, John sabe que sus días están contados, si no consigue un Alfa, se lo conseguirán por medios legales. Aún no está listo para dejar que su vida y su libertad se vayan por entre sus dedos.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC.  
>  **Pareja:** John-Sherlock.  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance-Amistad- Drama.  
>  **Advertencia:** Omegaverso.  
>  **Capítulos:** Prólogo.  
>  **Palabras:** 1.922 (Prólogo)  
>  **Notas:** Dije que no iba a publicarlo hasta que no tuviera todos los capítulos terminados… pero no puedo conmigo misma. Necesito esto… ¡Ahora!  
>  **Fecha:** 24/02/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

Despertó en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, sintiendo que su boca estaba llena de arena, y su cabeza era de trapo. 

La enfermera, una bella Beta, quien estaba cuidando sus signos vitales cuando él despertó, le sonrió con tristeza apenas estuvo frente a sus ojos azules. 

—Lo siento mucho capitán Watson. —Le había susurrado, acomodando los cabellos finos de su frente. 

John no tenía que ser un genio para saber a lo que la mujer se está refiriendo, podía sentir el cambio en su propio aroma corporal en los días de que había estado inconsciente. 

Le sonrió de vuelta, no tenía mucho de qué quejarse, en verdad la vida había sido lo bastante buena con él. Otros Omegas no tenían ni siquiera la posibilidad de terminar la escuela, que muchos ya estaban criando un niño detrás de otro. No, había tomado todo lo que podía de la vida, aunque le hubiera gustado que la decisión de dejar todo eso fuera suya, y no la de un francotirador. 

Tan solo le quedaban unos años más para acabar con esa gira, tal vez se hubiese replanteado su idea de retiro… No, él no se hubiera retirado. Pero ahora lo estaban devolviendo, como si su sola presencia en el campo de batalla fuera la más grande de las deshonras. 

Y tan solo dos semanas luego de que despertara con su hombro herido y dado de baja en la milicia, John atravesaba lo que era su primer celo en al menos ocho años. Se dijo a si mismo que debía sentirse afortunado, mientras soportaba una ola de calor, y el liquido correr entre sus muslos, de que no lo arrojaron a una habitación con algún Alfa desconocido, obligándolo a unirse de inmediato. Quizás tuvieron en cuenta el hecho de sus heridas y traumas, solo que sabía que eso solo había ocurrido una sola vez… 

Su regreso a casa estaba lejos de ser el esperado por él. Su lugar ahora era el centro para Omegas sin unir. Según le habían dicho, para su propia seguridad; si, claro. El centro no era más que una cárcel de lujo para Omegas, o más bien, una exposición de los mismo, donde los Alfa podían ir y elegir el que más le gustaba para engendrar sus hijos. 

Y él también estaría detrás del vidrio de exhibición, pronto no sería más que algo que decoraría la sala de alguien. 

Solo le quedaba la resignación… al parecer. 

Y como había pensado, no tardo mucho tiempo en el que alguien pidió verlo en privado. Lo primero que pensó al estar frente al hombre, fue una leve sensación de alivio, cuando comprobó que no parecía ser militar. No que el ejército estuviera dispuesto a acusarlo formalmente de algo, su caso tomaría una notoriedad demasiado grande, y sería más perjudicial para ellos que para sí. ¿Cómo se vería que un Omega estuvo en el frente de batalla durante tantos años? 

—Es usted un hombre realmente especial, doctor Watson. 

El caballero frente a John sonrió de lado al estirar su mano hacia él. 

—¿Usted, cree? Señor… 

—Holmes. Mycroft Holmes. 

Alfa. Unido. Fue lo que los sentidos de John le dijeron. Pero había algo en ese hombre, que no lo hacía sentir, ni seguro, ni tranquilo. 

—Oh. Estoy completamente seguro de ello. No debió ser fácil ocultar su verdadera naturaleza por tanto tiempo. Mas para que el ejército y su propio país lo trate de esta manera. De seguro usted no piensa que este es un trato justo para quien estuvo peleando, y cuidando de nuestro soldados en el campo de batalla. 

John no se inmuto. Había estado frente a una cantidad considerable de Alfas, conocía como actuaban y como se desvivían por ‘endulzar’ los oídos de los Omegas cercanos, para atraerlos y que hicieran lo que les mandaran. Pero él no era ese tipo de Omega, no había sido criado para eso… y no le gustaba que jugaran con él. 

—No, ciertamente no. Pero todos parecen estar esperando que yo engendre apenas conozca a un Alfa. Se supone que para eso son los Omegas, señor Holmes. —Habló de lo que le esperaba a sí mismo, como si ese aciago destino no fuera suyo en verdad. 

Mycroft sonrió de lado, antes de dejar una carpeta sobre la mesa, entre ellos. 

—¿Qué es eso? 

—Su magnífico legajo de servicio. Mas su historia familiar, y una más que espectacular carrera de medicina. —Mycroft abrió la carpeta al descuido, simulando leer. Ya conocía todos los detalles de memoria, así que no tenía la necesidad de verlos para saber lo que el doctor Watson había hecho hasta el momento previo a recibir un disparo en su hombro. —Es usted un gran exponente de hombre, independientemente de su ‘segundo genero’, John. Es usted un peleador, alguien más que aclimatado a la violencia… Y sin embargo, su gran entereza moral es digna de mención. 

John de golpe se sintió mareado. Ese hombre estaba enumerando sus cualidades, como si alguien en verdad se hubiera puesto a recopilarlas en ese legajo. ¿Por qué? 

—Puede ser. Pero no entiendo de que le sirven todos esos conocimientos acerca de mi persona… veo que usted tiene su propio Omega. Y nadie quiere a uno tan viejo como yo. 

Mycroft se limitó a sofreír más abiertamente, cuando la carpeta se cerro de un movimiento fluido. 

—Oh, eso puede ser verdad. Sin embargo, no es para mí que estoy buscando un Omega… y en cuanto a su edad, yo no diría viejo, más bien experimentado… Algo totalmente necesario en este caso. Ahora dígame, ¿le interesa volver al campo de batalla, doctor Watson? 

¿Volver al campo…? ¿Ese hombre hablaba en serio? 

—Veo que ahora está más interesado en oírme. 

Mycroft cruzó sus piernas bajo la mesa cuando John fijo sus ojos en él, con verdadera curiosidad. 

—¿Qué es lo que tiene para decirme, señor Holmes? 

John se erguió sobre su asiento, en la medida que el hombre frente a él parecía relajarse mas y mas. Pero así como su postura decía que estaba renuente a dejarse convencer por lo que ese hombre le dijese, su pulso acelerado le dijo a Mycroft que el luchador en ese Omega no estaba listo aun para convertirse en ‘una ama de casa’. 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** En un principio este fic iba a ser simplemente un Oneshot, solo que empezó a crecer –en mi cabeza–, y se convirtió en una serie de capítulos… no muchos, pero si una serie.  
>  Tal vez sea algo cliché, pero la historia prácticamente se formo sola.  
> Ya saben: Criticas, congratulaciones… Dejen Review o un PM. Tengo mi mail (sé que es casi arcaico, pero sirve) en mi biografía, si quieren comunicarse por esa vía.  
> Y si no tienen cuenta, por favor, al menos me ponen su nombre, así sé a quién agradecer el Review, por favor.  
> Besos, y nos vemos.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Dado de baja en el ejército, John sabe que sus días están contados, si no consigue un Alfa, se lo conseguirán por medios legales. Aun no está listo para dejar que su vida se vaya de entre sus dedos.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC  
>  **Pareja:** John-Sherlock.  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance-Amistad- Drama.  
>  **Advertencia:** Omegaverso.  
>  **Capítulos:** 01/10.  
>  **Palabras:** 3,155. (Capítulo 01)  
>  **Notas:**   
> **Fecha:** 24/02/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

Sherlock estaba aburrido. ¡Oh Dios! Sí que lo estaba. Y los casos tan simples y mundanos que Lestrade le venía proporcionando, no estaban ayudando a calamar su mal humor por ello. 

—Que bien. —Murmuró entre dientes, cuando luego de que el auto negro estacionara, dos hombres bajaron hasta pararse detrás de la valla policiaca. —Es lo último que podía pedir para que mi día este completamente arruinado. —Gruñó a media voz. 

También bufó y maldijo a media voz, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ambos hombres. Mycroft a veces parecía olvidar la discreción en ciertos asuntos. Esos dos parecían más matones que guardias de seguridad del gobierno Británico –o sea su hermano–, ni Anderson podría no haberlos notado allí parados. Por ello no se asombro cuando Lestrade lo alcanzo, apresurado y evidentemente preocupado. 

—¿Sucede algo, Sherlock? Dime que no son proveedores de ningún tipo. ¿Le debes dinero a alguien? 

Sherlock no tardo en rodar sus ojos, antes de voltear a ver al Inspector, maldito el día en que Lestrade se había enterado de sus problemas de adicción a las drogas. 

—No. Son los hombres de mi hermano, Lestrade. Lo que significa que lo encontró. 

—¿Encontró? ¿Qué fue lo que encontró? 

—Un Omega. —Casi escupió la palabra, quitándose los guantes de látex, que ni siquiera llego a utilizar. Ya que ni tiempo había tenido para ver la escena del crimen, ni el cuerpo. —Ahora, si me disculpas. Tengo una tediosa cita de emparejamiento. 

“¿Cita de emparejamiento?.” Pensó la escandalizada mente del Inspector. 

—Sí, eso es lo que dije, sabes que odio repetirme. —Sherlock bufó, no tenía ningún deber en explicárselo a Lestrade, pero haría tiempo y molestaría a Mycroft de esa forma. —En mi familia los matrimonios arreglados son una tradición… aunque creo que en mi caso, es algo totalmente necesario. 

—¿Tu? ¿Casado? 

—¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, no? —Sherlock sonrió a la nada. Irónico, sí, pero según su madre, muy necesario para el bien familiar. 

Subió al auto sin mostrar asombro alguno de que Mycroft lo estuviera esperando dentro. 

—Pensé que costaría más hacerte entrar al auto. 

—Sí, vi tu sutil sugerencia… ambas. Pero no debías de preocuparte, tengo experiencia suficiente en esto, como para saber cómo terminar rápido con el suplicio. 

—Bien, eso es bueno, no harás perder mi tiempo de esa forma. —Mycroft sonrió elevando su barbilla, en una mueca creída y petulante. —Entonces, que hacías… que caso tan divertido te mantenía atareado un perfecto viernes por la tarde. 

Sherlock bufó, ni atareado, ni divertido… su día había sido un completo desastre. 

—Nada, Lestrade siempre cree que está en poder del mejor caso del mundo cuando no pasa de un simple cuatro… —Aun así, se había decidido a salir del departamento, tan solo a gritarle a los de Scotland Yard por su incompetencia en resolver un caso tan sencillo. —Por eso espero que tú tengas algo más interesante, que ofrecerme. 

—A simple vista puede parecer menos de un cuatro, querido hermano… pero creo que te llevaras una buena impresión. 

¿Mycroft había utilizado su sistema para medir casos, para aplicarlo a un simple Omega? ¡Sherlock no podía creer eso! 

Sin embargo su hermano sonrió, una de esas sonrisas presuntuosas que tanto disgustaban a Sherlock; porque sabía que ambos sonreían de la misma manera cuando tenían algo sumamente interesante entre manos, y no podía dejar de odiarse a sí mismo, al sentirse ansioso de saber que era lo eso tan interesante. 

Definitivamente no podía ser un Omega. 

El primer encuentro entre él y el elegido de su hermano seria en casa de sus padres. ¡Bravo Mycroft! Solo esperaba que su hermano no haya traído a sus padres a la presentación. 

Caminó por los pasillos de la vieja casona, detrás de la espalda de Mycroft, dos jóvenes los seguían en silencio llevando consigo un juego de té para dos en una bandeja de plata, y otra más con aperitivos que obviamente Sherlock no tocaría. Mycroft solo les hizo una señal para que ambas jóvenes entraran a la habitación y prepararan todo. 

—De más está decirte, querido hermano, que si espantas a este Omega como a los otros, despertaras unido al siguiente sin posibilidad de elegir a tu futuro acompañante. 

La amenaza sonaba suave en los modales refinados y voz modulada de Mycroft. Pero Sherlock sabía que no estaba jugando, aun así no pudo evitar desafiarlo con la mirada. 

—Quisiera ver que lo intentaras, Mycroft. —Gruñó de mal humor, sus dientes fuertemente apretados, mientras su mano ya se dirigía a la perilla de la puerta. 

Las jóvenes salieron apenas él entro, no sin antes dejar todo listo. Sherlock se preparo para otra aburrida y banal charla con una Omega exclusivamente criada para engendrar descendencia, su descendencia. Ya había pasado por lo mismo tres veces, y le verdad que el hecho que le hablaran de niños y pañales, lactancia y escolaridad, había sido más que suficiente para que decidiera espantar a las tres posibles candidatas a esposa que su madre había encontrado para él. 

Solo que su gran idea había convertido en un manojo de nervios a su madre, dejándole la tarea de encontrarle una compañera a su hermano, mientras su padre le daba unas merecidas vacaciones a su madre. 

—Oh, lo siento, señor Holmes. No lo oí llegar. 

Sherlock pudo ver al hombre rubio ponerse de pie en la pequeña sala, frente a la mesa del té, su mano dejó el teléfono a un lado de las tazas vacías, sin darle una segunda mirada. Un bastón de aluminio cambio de mano, cuando una de ellas se estiraba hacia el recién llegado con cortesía. 

—Sherlock, por favor… 

—John. Doctor, John Watson. 

Sherlock asintió, tratando de reprimir el impulso que intentaba curvar las comisuras de sus labios en una mueca de sonrisa. Vaya que había sido diferente la elección de su hermano, en comparación con las anteriores de su madres, casi quería salir de allí y abrazar a Mycroft. Cosa que no haría en verdad. 

—¿Afganistán o Iraq? —Preguntó seguro, mientras buscaba asiento frente al hombre, y lo instaba a sentarse nuevamente. 

—¿Perdón? 

—Mi hermano debió tener un muy buen informante si llego a usted tan rápido. Hace cuanto que volvió a casa… ¿Dos semanas, tres? 

—Un poco más de tres semanas. —John contestó aturdido, aunque se repuso rápidamente, sonriéndole de lado a Sherlock. —Veo que su hermano le ha hablado de mí. 

El joven detective sonrió antes de negar. 

—No, Mycroft se ha mantenido muy enigmático desde que fue por mí. No es que no lo sea diariamente, pero puedo ver que en este caso era necesario cierto nivel de misterio. 

—Oh, bueno. Entonces… ¿Cómo lo supo? 

Sherlock ensanchó una sonrisa que extrañamente no había perdido desde que entro a la sala, y comenzó a servir el té, muy consciente de la mirada fija del hombre sobre si. 

—No lo supe… lo vi. —Sherlock exhala ante la leve aceptación del Omega. —Tu corte de pelo, tu postura, todo dice que has sido militar. Pero te presentaste como ‘doctor Watson’. Así que eres un médico militar, obvio. Tu cara esta bronceada… pero no las muñecas. Has estado en el extranjero pero no tomando el sol. Tu cojera es bastante mala, pero permaneces de pie sin ningún problema si tienes que cambiar el apoyo del bastón. Así que al menos es parcialmente sicosomática. Eso significa que las circunstancias de la lesión fueron traumáticas. Herido en acción, entonces. Herido en acción y bronceado: Afganistán o Iraq. 

—Eso… 

—Oh, claro. No han dejado que vea a nadie desde que está en ‘casa’. Por ello quizás no sepas lo de tu cojera. Pero no hay necesidad de un terapeuta… así que no tienes de que preocuparte. Si te han permitido ver a tu hermano, al cual tienes muy preocupado debido a esto, pero con el cual te llevas mal, al parecer. 

John apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar una de sus cejas antes de que la catarata de palabras sobreviniera en él. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban clavados en el pequeño aparato a un lado del brazo del rubio, sobre el mantel blanco de la mesa de té. 

—Tu teléfono. Es caro, con email, mp3… pero has sido puesto en una de las tantas casa para Omegas de Londres, la mejor si no Mycroft no hubiera llegado a ti. Así que no tuviste posibilidad de comprarlo por tus propios medios, te lo dieron. Arañazos. No uno sino muchos. Ha estado en un bolsillo con llaves y monedas. Tú no tratarías tu único lujo de esa manera, así que ha tenido un dueño anterior. Lo siguiente es fácil. 

John lo tomo entre sus manos, incrédulo de que pudiera saber tanto de solo mirarlo, y sin haber tenido la posibilidad de tocarlo. Lo dio vueltas entre sus dedos antes de ofrecérselo al joven frente a él para que siguiera. 

—¿El grabado? 

—Harry Watson. Claramente un miembro de la familia que te ha dado su viejo teléfono. No es tu padre. Este es el aparato de un hombre joven. Podría ser un primo, pero eres un héroe de guerra confinado a una casa de Omegas, es improbable que hubieran dejado entrar a alguien que no fuera un familiar directo a ti. Así que es tu hermano. —Sherlock sonrió, le gustaba la atención que John parecía estar poniendo en lo que decía. Él también hizo girar el aparato entre sus dedos, estudiando de cerca lo que había visto de lejos. —Ahora, ¿Quién es Clara? Los tres besos indican que hay una conexión romántica. El costo del teléfono indica esposa, no novia. Debe habérselo dado recientemente, solo tienes seis meses. Así que, es un matrimonio en problema. En seis meses él la abandona. Si ella lo hubiera dejado a él, se lo habría quedado. Sentimientos. No, él quería deshacerse de él. Él la dejo a ella. Te dio su teléfono, así que quiere que estés en contacto. Obviamente está preocupado por ti. Pero no pareces estar interesado a que interceda por ti para sacarte de la situación en la que estas. Eso indica que tienes problemas con él. Quizás te gustaba su mujer, o no te gusta que beba. 

—¿Cómo puedes saber lo de la bebida? 

—Suposición, aunque una buena. La conexión para cargarlo. Hay diminutas raspaduras alrededor. Cada noche lo conecta y sus manos están temblando. Nunca se ven esas marcas en el teléfono de un hombre sobrio. 

Sherlock le sonrió de lado, podía ver cada uno de los pensamientos de John pasar por su rostro, totalmente abierto en esos momentos. Y por unos simples instantes solo esperó por la reacción del hombre frente a él. Mycroft tenía razón, de seguro había más de lo que a simple vista se podía apreciar del doctor, pero tampoco guardaba muchas esperanzas respecto a que fuera un diez en su ranking. Quizás y con todo lo que le faltaba ver, John no pasaba de un siete. 

Ahora solo faltaba ver que es lo que John hacia con toda la información que acababa de brindarle. Las veces anteriores no había sido tan detallista, y las mujeres que su madre había encontrado para él, había salido huyendo del monstro que podía saber toda su vida con una sola mirada. 

Pero el rubio no pareció mostrar ningún signo de enojo. Más sí uno totalmente de asombro y curiosidad. Sus labios se curvaron en una semi sonrisa por cuestión de segundos antes de negar suavemente con su cabeza. 

—Eso… ha sido sorprendente. 

—¿Eso crees? 

—Claro, ha sido extraordinario. 

Sherlock esquivó la mirada azul por una sola fracción de segundo, algo confundido con reacción del rubio. Esperaba que no dijera algo terriblemente aburrido como todas las demás personas que se cruzaban con él por primera vez, casi lo deseaba, pero… ¿eso? 

—Eso no es lo que la gente normal dice. 

—¿Qué dice la gente normal? 

—¡Vete a la mierda! 

John no pudo contener la risa, aunque había intentado no hacerla muy evidente tampoco. Apenas le devolvió la mirada, con la taza suavemente apoyada contra sus brazos mientas asentía divertido. 

—Bien… ¿Entonces? —John se permitió relajarse una vez más antes de encontrarse con los vividos ojos claros. —No voy a decir que no me sorprende todo esto… no es como creí que sería una cita de emparejamiento. 

—¿Por qué, no te agrada? —Sherlock sonrió de lado, al parecer, muy divertido por el momento que estaban viviendo. 

—Es menos aburrida de lo que pensé que sería… es más, creí que sería mi muerte. 

Esta vez, Sherlock rio junto con él. Sabia de sobra que era verdad… su madre había estado presente en sus anteriores citas, y habían sido mortalmente aburridas. 

—Voy a decirte algo, John. —El detective se inclino sobre la mesa, clavando sus ojos en los del rubio con determinación. —Me agradas, por raro que suene que yo lo diga… Me caes muy bien. 

John se sintió abrumado, pero se las arreglo para asentir a tales palabras. Pero no se sentía para nada halagado, por mucho que el Alfa que tenía frente a él no fuera como tantos otros. Tal vez, esa oportunidad que estaba teniendo no se volvería a repetir en lo que le quedaba de vida. 

—Claro que eso no significa que quiera unirme contigo. 

Sherlock se apresuró a declarar, aclarando que la idea que él tenía en mente no era la misma que la del rubio. 

—Oh, genial. Eso es aun mejor. —Sonrió de manera irónica. —Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo aquí? De seguro usted tiene muchas cosas más importantes que hacer. 

John estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero Sherlock se adelanto a su intención y detuvo cualquier movimiento sosteniendo su mano sobre la mesa. 

—Por favor, John, si me dejas hablar creo que tengo un trato para hacer contigo. Y estoy más que seguro que será de interés para ti. 

—¿Otro trato? 

Sherlock alzo una de sus cejas antes de entender. 

—Sí, y olvida todo lo que pudo haberte dicho mi hermano. Tu trato conmigo será infinitamente distinto. E increíblemente más satisfactorio. 

John se quito la mano de Sherlock sin quedar demasiado brusco, mientras lo veía de lado. Tendría que ser mejor que su hermano para que él lo aceptara, porque la verdad, es que si bien el trato original no terminaba de ser lo que el más quería, era muy bueno para que quisiera rechazarlo. Y sería un completo loco, si lo hiciera. 

—Te escucho, entonces. 

—No aquí, Mycroft tiene micrófonos hasta en los baños. Saldremos por un tiempo, tengo un departamento en el centro de Londres. Podremos hablar allí. 

El rubio lo observo bien, no era lo que sabía se debía hacer, pero esa reunión no podía ser más atípica, así que simplemente asintió tomando su bastón para seguir a Sherlock por la casa. 

Apenas estuvieron fuera de lo que para John era una de las mas suntuosas casas que jamás había visto, o estado en su vida, uno de los hombre se acerco hacia ellos, abriéndoles la puerta de la limusina que Mycroft había previsto para ellos. No que su hermano supiera de sus planes, pero de seguro esperaba que no se quedara sentado cuando más ganas tenia de conocer de cerca el enigma de John Watson. 

Sherlock simplemente siguió caminando, evitando el auto y apenas girándose para asegurarse que John estaba detrás de él. 

Y si, allí estaba, a pesar de que aun sostenía su bastón firmemente, no parecía molesto por el ritmo de su andar, y llego detrás de él a la acera, cuando el detective alzo su mano para detener un taxi. 

John pensó que Sherlock sostendría la puerta para él, pero contrario a su pensamiento, el joven Holmes, se metió primero en el taxi, dejándolo lidiar con su cojera y la puerta por sí mismo. Aun así, John tenía una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. 

—221B, Baker Street. —Fue lo único que le comunicó al taxista antes de volver su atención a John. —Entonces… ¿En que falle? 

El rubio tuvo una ceja en alto antes de darse cuenta de que era lo que Sherlock le hablaba. 

—Oh, bueno… En lo que respecta a mí, es todo correcto, pero eso ya lo sabes. Harry y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. Clara y Harry se separaron hace tres meses… y ahora se están divorciando. Harry le da a la bebida. 

—Bastante bien, entonces. No esperaba acertar en todo. 

—Harry es el diminutivo de Harriet. —John sonrió cuando Sherlock presionó sus dientes con fuerza, a su lado. 

—Harry es tu hermana. ¡Tú hermana! Siempre hay algo. 

John tuvo deseos de romper a reír, ante el evidente niño ‘grande’ que estaba ahora sentado a su lado en el taxi, ya que no pensó que alguien como ese hombre podía hacer un berrinche de algo tan pequeño. 

—Ok, si es mi hermana. Bien, gran cosa, acertaste en todo lo demás. Ahora… quieres decirme que es en lo que consiste el trato. 

Sherlock carraspeo, tratando de volver a su máscara habitual. 

—Es cierto. Sé que Mycroft te dijo que estoy interesado en encontrar un Omega y enlazarme y tener al menos veinte hijos, quita esa idea de tu cabeza… no hay nada más alejado de la realidad que lo que mi hermano ha dicho. No quiero, ni nunca quise unirme a ningún Omega, pero mi madre quiere que ambos estemos unidos antes de que ella muera. Lo cual no pasara hasta en muchos años, pues ella y mi padre aun son bastantes jóvenes y sanos… así que no le veo el sentido a que ya quiera que me una. —Sherlock giró apenas su rostro, para ver que John lo seguía, antes de seguir hablando. —Puedo estar seguro de que tú no tienes tampoco ninguna intención de unirte, ni a mí, ni a nadie… no eres de aquellos que les guste estar atado a un Alfa. Todas tus relaciones han sido Betas. Así que mi trato, creo que puedes saber más o menos de que se trata. 

—Estás hablando de fingir… fingir nuestra relación. 

—Un compromiso y ambos tratamos de seguir nuestras vidas con la libertad que queremos conservar. No estarás atado a mí, si quieres trabajar estarás libre de hacerlo. Obviamente no podrás salir con nadie con fines románticos pues nuestros planes se irían al infierno, pero creo que es más de lo que estabas esperando. 

John abrió la boca, pero dos segundos después la volvió a cerrar. Vaya que sí era diferente a lo que él había estado esperando cuando Mycroft Holmes fue por él. 

—¿Dónde firmo? —Preguntó luego de unos minutos en silencio, en los que pensó muy bien. No era algo que arreglaba las cosas para siempre, pero al menos le daría tiempo de habituarse a su hogar, a su vieja ciudad antes de tener que estar atado a un Alfa y comenzar a criar niños hasta que ya no fuera fértil. 

La sonrisa de Sherlock se extendió por completo en su rostro, aunque un segundo después había vuelto a ser el mismo petulante de siempre. 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** Primer capítulo del fic… esto recién comienza, y espero que les guste.
> 
> La historia está sin Betear… y aunque la haya releído más de mil veces, siempre algo se me termina escapando. So ven ese ALGO, me avisan por favor. 
> 
> ¡Si les gusto también me avisan!!


	3. Capítulo 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Dado de baja en el ejército, John sabe que sus días están contados, si no consigue un Alpha, se lo conseguirán por medios legales. Aun no está listo para dejar que su vida se vaya de entre sus dedos.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC  
>  **Pareja:** John-Sherlock.  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance-Amistad- Drama.  
>  **Advertencia:** Omegaverso.  
>  **Capítulos:** 02/00.  
>  **Palabras:** 3,148 (Capítulo 02)  
>  **Notas:**   
> **Fecha:** 24/02/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

El detective detalló cosas que John debía conocer, habló de su trabajo, de lo que hacia, y que a veces trabajaba para la policía. El rubio se sintió curioso y sorprendido de que Sherlock hubiese inventado su propio trabajo. 

No tardaron en llegar al 221B de la calle Baker. Y John repentinamente sintió que su pierna temblaba al subir las escaleras. 

—En cuanto regrese de jugar al bingo, te presentare a nuestra casera. La señora Hudson es una buena mujer, pero no esperes mucha cordura de ella luego de que utiliza sus ‘hierbas medicinales’. —La voz resonó en las paredes, y pareció envolverlo por completo. 

Sherlock lo observó por última vez, antes de abrir con entusiasmo la puerta de su piso. Pateó algunos diarios viejos que estaban desperdigados por el piso de la sala, pero no se molestó en recogerlos, no era como si necesitase impresionar a nadie, John ya había decidido quedarse allí. 

El rubio entró a la sala siguiendo de cerca a Sherlock, parecía algo raro de pensar… o más bien de sentir, pero apenas tuvo ambos pies en medio de aquel lugar, creyó que por fin estaba nuevamente en casa. 

—Bueno, esto podría ser muy lindo… Muy lindo de hecho. 

—Me alegra que pienses eso. —Sherlock colgó su abrigo y bufanda detrás de la puerta. —Hay un cuarto arriba, puedes utilizarlo como propio, aunque deberás dormir en el mío si queremos mantener a mi hermano fuera de aquí por un tiempo. 

—Está bien. —John suspiró pesadamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala. Sherlock sonreía mientras intentaba levantar algo del desorden del suelo. —Tal vez sería bueno que lo utilice para mis ciclos. 

John alzó sus cejas, cuando su comentario hizo que Sherlock se volteara con apremio hacia él, olvidado ya de recoger el desorden que eran sus cosas, y clavándole la mirada como si repentinamente una segunda cabeza le hubiera brotado de la nada. 

—¿Dije algo malo? 

—Pensé que estarías más que dispuesto a volver a tus supresores. 

Los ojos de John se iluminaron. No habían hablado de eso, así que pensó que al menos tendría que guardar las apariencias también es ese aspecto, solo que volver a estar bajo supresores era demasiado tentador. 

Pero también estaba Mycroft. 

—Tu hermano espera que tengas descendencia. Y creo que está bastante apurado para que ello sea en la brevedad… ¿No entorpece eso tu plan de acción?. 

—Para nada. Una vez que arreglemos un cortejo y un compromiso formal, podre ganar bastante tiempo. No hay porque tener hijos, aun soy joven, mi madre lo entenderá. 

John asintió, pero no dejo de pensar en que su reloj había comenzado a correr más aceleradamente desde el incidente, y no se estaba volviendo más joven con el pasar de los días. Por mucho que no se viera cómodo con hijos en un futuro cercano, no era como si tenía otra oportunidad. 

—Bueno, pero… yo no lo soy tanto así. 

Sherlock bufó. 

—Tonterías. ¿Tienes cuanto?… ¿34? 

—Casi 40, Sherlock. Y creo que tu hermano me buscó por eso. 

El detective pareció terriblemente irritado por el comentario. 

—Tanto mi madre como él me buscaron Omegas para ‘eso’, querido John… La diferencia es que mi hermano parece conocerme mejor que mi propia madre. —Sherlock extendió una sonrisa sardónica, mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón frente a John. —Claro que mi hermano no conto con ciertas cosas… Y eso es terriblemente encantador. 

¿Ciertas… cosas? ¿De qué ‘ciertas cosas’ Sherlock estaba hablando? 

—Pero por ahora podre ver lo complacido que estará por su descubrimiento, y la alegría de mi madre, seguro que hará una fiesta en su honor… Y todo eso, a nosotros no nos importa. 

John lo observo divertido, a pesar de oír y entender muy bien la parte en la que Sherlock hacia mención de otros Omegas. 

—Eras algo así como difícil de atrapar, ¿verdad?. ¿Altos estándares e ideales?… Porque si es así, yo no creo estar entrando en nada de eso. Por lo menos a lo que a estándares Omega se refiere. 

—Para nada, solo he sido yo mismo todo el tiempo… Eso hace la magia por sí solo. Y si estuviera buscando un Omega, John, me hubiera quedado con el primero que trajo mi madre. No, lo que estoy buscando es un compañero… Un compañero de aventuras si quieres decirlo de alguna manera. 

¡Compañero de aventura! 

Esa era una frase que le estaba comenzando a calentar las puntas de los dedos, lentamente, muy lentamente. Y nada de esa reacción tenía que ver con el aroma impregnado del Alfa en cada rincón departamento. O al menos eso quería pensar en su más profundo fuero interno. 

John se sintió cómodo, mientras Sherlock iba y venía por el lugar. No parecía una mala idea comenzar a morar allí. Quizás necesitaba un poco de orden, pero el lugar no era malo, y parecía tan lleno de vida con las cosas desparramadas de Sherlock por todos lados. Acaricio los brazos del sillón como en un reconocimiento más detallado, como haciéndose parte del él. 

—Estoy seguro que aun habrá cosas, detalles, que podemos llegar a arreglar, pero la verdad es que nada se llevara a cabo hasta que mis padres vuelvan de sus vacaciones. Por lo que aun tenemos tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas. 

—Tu hermano me hizo firmar un contrato, Sherlock… ¿Eso es significativo? 

—No. —El detective se detuvo en medio de la sala, viendo las ventanas con insistencia. —Todos los Omegas que Mamá consiguió para mí antes, también lo habían hecho. Puedo con ello. —Se giró en dirección a la puerta, cuando los apresurados pasos en las escaleras, resonaron hasta en la sala atrayendo también la atención de John. —¿Dónde? 

John se estremeció cuando una voz contesto antes siquiera de haber travesado el umbral de la puerta. 

—Brixton, Lauriston Gardens. 

El hombre se paró en la sala, obviamente agitado por la manera en la que subió el corto tramo de escaleras hasta el piso donde estaban. 

—¿Qué hay de nuevo en este? No habrías acudido a mí en otro caso. 

—Sabes que ninguno dejó una nota, ¿no? —El hombre parecía extremadamente cansado, y lo pareció aun más frente a Sherlock. 

—Sí. 

—Esta vez sí. ¿Vienes? 

John seguía los movimientos de un Sherlock diferente al que ya había visto. Frio, serio –más de la cuenta–, como si el hombre ahora fuera más inalcanzable… mas imposible de tener. No es que John haya querido tenerlo, solo era una… idea. 

No oyó la conversación hasta que Sherlock puso demasiado énfasis en la idea de que necesitaba un asistente. 

—No en un auto policial. Te seguiré. 

Apenas recibió un débil ‘gracias’ del hombre antes de salir del piso y del edificio, con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado. 

La alegría tomo el rostro de Sherlock apenas el hombre desapareció por la puerta del piso, saltando como niño en navidad. Y John escuchó algo por el estilo salir de sus labios. 

—¡Genial! Llegare tarde… tal vez necesite algo de comida. 

John lo observo como si simplemente estuviera bromeando con él. ¿Qué era, su maldita esposa?… Bueno, se suponía que sí. 

—Algo frio servirá. John, toma una taza de té, siéntete como en casa. ¡No me esperes despierto!. 

El rubio lo siguió con la mirada, apenas girado en el sillón, tenía en sus labios una mueca de incredulidad. ¿Compañeros? Claro: ¡Mis pelotas!. 

Sabía que las palabras de Sherlock habían sonado demasiado idílicas para ser ciertas. Solo esperaba que la casera de Sherlock le creyera cuando le tuviera que decir que era el Omega de eso extraño hombre. Solo que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en qué le diría a la mujer llegado el caso, o en pensar que simplemente podía volver a su apartamento, y ya ver que harían luego. 

—Tú eres doctor… —Sherlock lo observaba desde la puerta, aun poniéndose los guantes. —De hecho, eres doctor militar. 

John no tardo en cuadrar sus hombros, asintiendo hacia el hombre. Esa era información que Sherlock ya sabía, al menos… se suponía que ya la sabía. 

—¿Eres bueno? 

—Muy bueno. 

Sherlock permaneció observándolo por unos instantes, antes de seguir hablando… pero desvió sus ojos por un momento. John no supo como tomar aquello, pero no era raro para él tener que demostrar de lo que era capaz. Así que contestó a lo que Sherlock decía sin ningún tipo de problema. 

—¿Quieres ver más? 

—Oh. Dios. Sí. 

El viaje en taxi fue más callado que el primero que compartieron, Sherlock parecía más metido en su teléfono que en explicarle a John lo que estaba sucediendo, o hacia donde era que iban. John estaba dispuesto a seguirlo. 

—Deténgase aquí… regreso enseguida, John. —Sherlock instó al taxista a detenerse, pidiéndole a John que lo esperara dentro. 

El rubio lo perdió de vista unos pasos delante de donde el taxi se detuvo, entre la gente que caminaba por la acera. Haciéndose preguntar si había hecho bien en aceptar tal trato con ese hombre, sin ponerse a pensar en ello dos minutos siquiera. 

Tal vez debió pensarse mejor las cosas. Si así fuera, quizás terminaría al lado de un Alfa más… común. Sherlock cortó su pensamiento al entrar intempestivo nuevamente en el taxi. 

—Toma, puedes empezar desde ahora. No quiero que Lestrade me diga algo por meter a un Omega en la escena… más de lo que va a decir obviamente, de todos modos. 

John aceptó el paquete que Sherlock dejó en sus manos, acompañado de una botella de agua, reconociendo de inmediato lo que era… y para que servía. 

—¿Sabes si hacen efecto de inmediato?. —Quiso saber el detective, mientras le pedía al taxista que siguiera su camino. 

—No, no lo hacen… —John se sentía mareado, y con una rara sensación dentro de su estomago. —Pero puedo tomar dos juntas ahora, ayudara a tapar un poco el aroma. —Acabó por decir, extrañamente alegre. 

Sherlock asintió, internamente aliviado de que John estuviera dispuesto a volver a sus supresores, algo que sabía que el ex militar quería hacer de todas formas… Y lo que hacía su asociación más segura, de ahora en más. 

John también se sintió inmensamente seguro después de eso; una vez que la droga estuviera en su sistema una vez más, volvería a ser el de siempre, sin prestarle atención a los cambios hormonales, ni a los aromas a su alrededor… Ni mucho menos a la loca idea de que se estaba poniendo viejo para concebir. 

Unos minutos más, y John sabía que estaba bajando del taxi más seguro de lo que se subió al mismo. Y por primera vez desde que había llegado a Londres, se irguió por completo y camino con un paso enteramente militar al lado de quien sería su nuevo compañero desde ahora. 

—Hola freak… —La voz femenina ‘saludo’ a Sherlock, del otro lado de la valla policial. 

—Vine a ver al DI Lestrade. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Me invito. 

—¿Por qué? 

John observó la interacción entre el Detective y esa… mujer. Beta, nada especial, si se lo preguntaban a él. Pero parecía estar retando a Sherlock. ¿Una Beta contra un Alfa? ¿Qué era eso, el mundo del revés? 

Sherlock no se dejo intimidar –como si ella pudiera hacer semejante cosa, por Dios–, poniéndose del otro lado de la línea, sin esperar el permiso. 

—Incluso hoy no has dormido en tu casa. 

John bajó la mirada, lo que sea por lo que estaban peleando esos dos, no era de su incumbencia, solo estaba allí para ayudar a Sherlock… o lo que fuera. 

—No… ¿Quién es este? —Tartamudeó la mujer, como si hubiera notado su presencia en ese mismo segundo, aprovechando también la oportunidad de cambiar de tema muy rápidamente. 

—Mi pareja, el Doctor Watson. Doctor Watson, la sargento Sally Donovan… Una vieja amiga. 

—¿Pareja? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —Sally se giró hacia John. —¿Te ha seguido a casa? 

—Quizás sea mejor que espere… —John comenzó a decir, pero rápidamente Sherlock lo cortó. 

—No. —Fue la única sentencia del detective, elevando la franja para que John pasara sin problema. 

Sally se volvió, divertida por la forma que los había llamado por la radio. Cosa que al parecer no le importa a Sherlock en lo más mínimo. Pero si John pensó que ese había sido el único problema de Sherlock, se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba cuando la figura de otro Alpha se plantó frente al detective. 

Claro que a simple vista, parecía que Sherlock sabía tratar con todos ellos. De eso John se dio cuenta de inmediato. El nerviosismo podía fácilmente olerse a millas de allí. 

—Sea lo que sea que insinúes… 

—Oh, no insinuó nada. Estoy seguro que Sally solo fue a charlar, y acabó pasando la noche. —Comenzó a hacer su entrada a la casa sin perder más el tiempo. —E intuyo que fregó tu suelo, viendo el estado de sus rodillas. 

Esa sonrisa… Sí, evidentemente sabía muy bien cómo tratar con ellos. John no pudo evitar ver –o intentar ver– el detalle en las rodillas de la mujer, sin encontrar nada delator, sin embargo. Pero algo dentro suyo, se removió divertido por todo aquello. Ahora se podía decir que entendía por qué el hecho de mandarlo ‘a la mierda’, que Sherlock había dicho que todo el mundo tenía. 

El “¿Quién es este?” del hombre que John creyó acertado pensar que era Lestrade, no fue tan feo de oír como el simple “Está conmigo” de Sherlock. Al parecer no quería volver a pasar lo de Donovan, allá fuera. John no lo culpó, pero no se sintió bien tampoco. 

—¿Pero quién es? 

—He dicho que está conmigo. 

John se vistió y no volvió a preguntar mas nada, simplemente se limito a seguir a Sherlock. Ese día se estaba volviendo más y más raro a cada minuto. Y eso que simplemente había creído que estaba yendo a una reunión, en la cual estaría perdiendo su libertad sin ninguna duda. Sin embargo, había ganado una cuota más de emoción, al parecer. 

No pareció tan así cuando el cuerpo del Alpha –completamente vestido de rosa– lo resivió en aquella habitación derruida. En la guerra había visto muchas muertes, incluso algunas que aun no podía sacarse de la mente, pero el cuerpo inerte, sin signos de violencia evidente, lo dejó sin reacción. 

Sin embargo su compañero no pareció notarlo, realmente inmerso en la escena, en revisar el cuerpo muy de cerca. Sherlock parecía divertido con todo eso, y en algún punto, que lo estuviera hacia ruido en la mente de John. La emoción estaba allí, donde él veía un cuerpo ya sin vida, Sherlock veía un millón de cosas que escapaban a su razonamiento. 

—¡Doctor Watson! 

Sabía que habían hablado de ello, de lo que Sherlock podía proporcionarle, aun fuera del ejército… Pero parecía más de lo que estaba preparado para manejar, al parecer. 

John no supo muy bien todo lo que paso luego, las deducciones… ¡Oh, Dios! Y vaya, que ya lo había oído antes, pero de golpe era como si cada uno de esos detalles, que al parecer Sherlock solo podía ver, le golpeara en la cara; de tal manera que no podía evitar expresarse maravillado y de forma verbal, luego de una nueva descarga de información. 

Sherlock le sonrió, y por primera vez al ver esa mueca en labios de un Alpha no pensó en que estaba siendo muy arrogante, aunque claramente, Sherlock lo estaba siendo. Y razones de sobra tenia para serlo. 

Pero el detalle, es que le estaba sonriendo a él. 

John se perdió por solo unos instantes. Sherlock gesticulaba como un loco, hablándose mayormente a sí mismo. Hasta que al parecer dio con la pista que necesitaba. 

¿Qué demonios tenía que ver el maldito rosado? ¿Podía haber algo mas rosado que la mujer que yacía en el suelo en esa vieja y derruida habitación? 

John tenía demasiada información, demasiadas cosas que sopesar en muy poco tiempo, hacia solo unas horas era un Omega retirado de las fuerzas; y ahora parecía estar ‘prometido’ a un hombre cuyo pasatiempo parecía ser el resolver casos difíciles. Sherlock parecía simplemente más único de lo que creyó en un principio. 

Solo que de golpe se vio solo, y antes que se diera cuenta, cojeando hacia ‘la calle principal’ para buscar un taxi que lo llevara de vuelta… Pero que lo devuelva, ¿a dónde? 

Intentó no prestar atención a lo que Sally le dijo, después de todo ellos no serían una pareja de verdad, lo suyo solo era un trato. Pero lo que la mujer le dijo llegó a remover algo en su interior. 

—Aléjate de Sherlock Holmes. 

Sally le sonrió, pero su sonrisa era vacía. John no tardo en salir de allí, tal vez si iba hacia la casa Holmes, aun encontraría a Mycroft para poder hablar un poco sobre Sherlock. 

‘Afortunadamente’, no tuvo que caminar una gran distancia cuando un auto se puso a su lado. Y a pesar que hubiera preferido ser él quien encontrara al mayor de los hermanos, se alegro de no tener que gastar un dinero que no tenía en un extremadamente caro viaje en taxi. 

—Veo que se lleva bien con mi pequeño hermano, Doctor Watson. Me alegro enormemente. —La voz afectada recitó, como si no hubiera real emoción en las palabras, más interesado en revisar anotaciones, que en la revelación del hecho de que Sherlock podía congeniar con otro ser humano. 

John no pudo evitar bufar ante el hombre, provocando que Mycroft Holmes dejara su libreta unos instantes, para clavar sus penetrantes ojos en su figura. 

—¿Algún problema? 

—Nada que no pueda arreglarse con un poco de sueño. 

Mycroft lo observó por unos instantes antes de asentir lentamente. 

—Sí, me imagino que estar apenas unas horas con Sherlock, debe ser profundamente agotador… ¿Dolor? 

John masajeó distraídamente su pierna, pero negó ante la pregunta. No podía ocultar que el comentario le había caído mal, sin saber muy bien porque. No era como si él pudiera salir a defender a Sherlock, no quería… Y no era como si algún Alpha lo necesitara. Obviamente, Sherlock no lo requería. 

—Bien. Solo lo dejare en su nuevo hogar. Aunque ahora que mi hermano se ha dignado a aceptar a un compañero, espero que entre en razón y consiga un lugar más habitable… 

—A mí me gusta el apartamento. 

John se oyó ofendido, y Mycroft por un momento se mostro verdaderamente sorprendido. Negó con suavidad, anotando rápidamente en su libreta, mientras una fugaz sonrisa corría por sus finos labios. 

—Evidentemente, muy buena elección. —Murmuró para sí mismo, mientras John desconfiaba de todos sus movimientos. —Baker Street Marco, 221b de Baker Street… Estoy seguro que mi hermano lo espera con los brazos abiertos. 

El doctor se guardo el comentario, simplemente rodó sus ojo, antes de apoyarse en el vidrio de la puerta. La mujer de rosa había quedado atrás, pero la voz de Sherlock, las deducciones, una por unas aun seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** Como podrán notar, en este capítulo como en el anterior, he echado mano de los diálogos del E01 de la primera temporada… ¿Por qué? ¡Porque lo amo!! Solo va a pasar con este capítulo, no pienso ponerme a recorrer cada uno de ellos en este fic… es solo que me encanta y siempre vuelvo al instante en el que se conocieron, por mas AU que este escribiendo. 
> 
> Espero que esto aun les siga gustando.


End file.
